1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for generating a coded image signal, and to an image processing system for transmitting and receiving coded image signals among a plurality of apparatuses.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in association with the improvement of the performance of a color copying apparatus, particularly, a color scanner, an apparatus has been developed having a structure such that a scanner and a printer are separate and a person can easily use the scanner and the printer separately.
In an image processing apparatus such that the scanner unit and the printer unit are separate and a person can individually use the scanner unit and the printer unit, there exists a possibility that an adverse influence, such as a decrease in signal level, may occur due to mismatching of the impedances of the scanner unit and the printer by use of an improper interface and an image memory or the like.
Further, when a system comprises a plurality of apparatuses, since image signals are transmitted among the plurality of apparatuses, there is a problem such that the signal level drops further.